Staff
Since neston high school started 53 years ago , it has had a number of teachers including headteachers and other support staff. That is what makes neston high school the best that it is today. Meet Our Teaching Staff *Mrs Karen Allport (KAL) -Science *Mrs Margaret Anson (MAN) - Business Educ *Mr PhilArrowsmith (PAR) - Chemistry - HeaGAY *d of Grenfell House *Mr Nick Ashton (NAS) - Science *Mr David Baddeley (DBD) - IT *Mrs Carol Bailey (CBL) - MFL *Mr George Baillie (GBA) - English *Mrs Laura Baillie (LBA) - Drama *Mr David Baker (DBA) - Maths Seagull of Seagullton *Mrs Hannah Ballatyne (HBY) - English Literature *Mr James Barratt (JBT) - Network Management Assistant *Mrs Karen Barton (KBA) - History *Mrs Korsar Bibi (KBI) - Music Support *Mrs Carol Bimpson (CBI) - Teaching Assistant *Mrs Deidre Blake (DBK) - Teaching Assistant *Mr Owen Blakemore (OBL) - PE *Mr Mark Bodels (MBO) - Science *Mrs Laura Boden (LBO) - IT *Mrs Vanda Bond (P/T) (VBO) - English *Mrs Aurelia Bootle (ABO) - Chemistry *Mrs Ekundayo Boudekkha (EBK) - Teaching Assistant *Mrs Cathy Bowes (CBW) - Home Economics *Mrs Rebecca Brace (RBR) - Art & Design *Mrs Faye Britton (FBR) - Geography *Mrs Lynne Brooker (LBR) - Sixth Form PA *Mrs Michelle Broughton (MBR) - Learning Support Assistant *Mrs Michelle Bryson (MBY) - Finance Office Receptionist *Mrs Carol Buckridge (P/T) (CBU) - English *Mr Luke Burton (LBN) - Science *anonymous *Miss Rebecca Butterworth (RBU) - History *Mrs Camille Carley (P/T) (CCA) - Art & Design - Gifted & Talented Students *Miss Leanne Charles (LCH) - Art Support *Mr Robert Charles Chrimes (RCC) - Head Governor *Miss Jessica Christie - Head Girl *Mr David Clark (DCR) - Science *Mr David Clegg - English (DCL) - 2nd i/c English *Mrs Dawn Cole (DCO) - Dance *Ms Ayesha Jones (AJO) - Geography *Mrs Ann Colloby (ACO) - IT Support *Ms Valerie Cooper (VCO) - Teaching Assistant *Mr Richard Cosgrove (RCS) - Geography Assistant *Mrs Kirsty Cunningham (KCU) - Deputy Headteacher *Mrs Wendy Davies (WDA) - Special Needs Services *Mrs Julie Dean (JDE) - IT/Business Educ - Dp Hd Overton *MR DATHAN *Mrs Francesca Denton - (FDN) - Parliamentary Studies *Mr Mark Dolan - (MDO) - Art - 2nd i/c Art *Mr Steven Dool (SDO) - Maths - Headteacher *Miss Sara Dowling (SDW) - Maths Support *Mrs Carol Duggan (CDU) - H.E. - Head Home Economics *Miss Jane Duggan (JDU) - History - Head of History *Mrs Michele Dunkerley (MDU) - Maths *Mr James Edwards (JED) - English *Mr Steve Edwards (SED) - RE - Head of RE *Mr Daniel Ellis (DEL) - Teaching Assistant *Miss Suzy Evans (SEV) - English/Head Librarian *Mr Geoff Fattorini (GFA) - Maths - 2nd i/c Maths *Mr Nick Fearnley (NFE) - Head of PE *Mr Patrick Field (PFI) - English - Dep. Hd 6th Form *Ms Polly Filmer (PFL) - Art Technician *Mr Andrew Fitzgerald (AFI) - IT *Mr David French (DFR) - PE/Geography - Assistant Headteacher *Mr Jose Garcia-Sanchez (JGA) - MFL *Miss Jenycee Gibson (JGN) - Receptionist *Mr Paul Gilfoyle (PGI) - Maths *Mrs Judy Gilmour (JGI) - Business Education - Assistant Headteacher/ Community *Miss Julie Gittins (JGT) - Sociology/History *Mr David Goodwin (DGD) - Teaching Assistant *Mrs Lucie Goulding (LGO) - Maths *Miss Clarissa Gregory-Thomas (CGT) - Music *Mr Paul Griffin (PGN) - English *Mr Andrew Griffith (AGR) - Music - Head of Music *Miss Payton Griffiths (PGR) - D & T *Mrs Sofia Griffiths (SGR) - Home Economics *Mrs Sara Gronroos (SGF) - Physics *Mrs Sarah Halstead (SHA) - Head of Home Economics *Mr Jack Hannibal (JHB) - Science- KS4 Coordinator *Mrs Elizabeth Hanslip (EHA) - Maths *Miss Ruth Harkness (RHA) - PE - Deputy Head of Summers House *Mrs Jane Harnden (JHN) - PE - Head of PE *Mrs Joanne Harris (JHR) - Receptionist *Mrs Yvonne Harrison (YHA) - Maths - Head Summers *Mr Alan Haycock (AHA) - D & T *Mr David Hayward (DHA) - D & T *Mrs Rebecca Hemmings (RHE) - Science *Mr Antony Hickman (AHI) - Science *Ms Karen Higgins (KHI) - Drama *Mrs Paula Hignett (PHI) - Art - Head Talbot *Dr Patricia Hitchcock (PHT) - Science *Miss Vicki Hitchin (VHI) - D & T *Mr David Hodgkinson (DHO) - A & D - Head Art and Design *Mrs Amy Holden (AHO) - Art & Design *Mrs Laura Homeyard (LHY) - English *Mrs Rachel Hudson MSc NPQH (RHU) - R.E. - Deputy Headteacher *Miss Zeynab Hyder (ZHY) - Science *Miss Jane Ibrahim (JIR) - English Language *Mrs Amanda Jackson (AJA) - Music *Mr Michael Jackson (MJA) - Careers Manager *Miss Laura Jolley (LJO) - English *Mrs Laksha Kali (LKA) - Head of Leonardo Centre *Mr Andy Kearns (AKE) - School Co-ordinator *Mr James Kelly (JKY) - English *Ms Julia Kelly (JKE) - English *Mr Steve Kelly (SKE) - PE *Mrs Carol Kenyon (CLE) - Head of Attendance *Mrs Jennifer King (KLI) - Maths *Mrs Sarah Kirby (SKI) - Home Economics *Miss Sarah Kirwan (SKR) - English *Mrs Helen Knight (HKN) - Teaching Assistant *Mr Vasili Kubwalo - Head Prefect *Mrs Anna Lacey (ALA) - Psychology/MFL *Ms Helen Laider (HLD) - Maths Support *Mrs Nikki Lamprey (NLA) - Teaching Assistant *Mrs Helen Latham (HLA) - Science - Health Education Co-ordinator *Miss Sarah Lee Butchart (SLE) - MFL - Head of MFL *Mrs Lisa Liddiard (LLI) - RE Support *Miss Kelly Lloyd (KLE) - MFL *Mrs Sasha Lunt (SLN) - Sixth Form Receptionist *Miss Elodie Lyoen (ELY) - MFL *Ms Jan McCabe (JMC) - Learning Support *Mrs Sheila McCann (SMC) - English - Head English *Miss Fionnula McGranaghan (FMC) - Music *Ms Sally McIntyre (SMT) - D & T/Disability Support *Mr Terry McMahon (TMC) - Teaching Substitute *Mr Graham Marshall (GMA) - Chemistry *Miss Sally Mason (SMA) - Dance *Mrs Edith Matthews (EMA) - Geog/History/RE - Ex. Head Stewart *Mrs Julie Maxwell (JMX) - Maths - Resp. for Work Experience *Mr Peter Mescall (PME) - Maths *Miss Chloe Metcalf-White (CMW) - Receptionist *Mr John Millington (JMI) - English - Head of Sixth Form/ Assistant Headteacher *Mrs Cathryn Mills (CMI) - Teaching Assistant *Miss Ann Mohan (AMH) - PE *Mrs Sally Molony (SMY) - Home Economics *Mrs Wendy Morris (WMO) - PE/English - Ex. Head of Grenfell House *Mrs Julie Mounfield (JMF) - Head Receptionist *Mrs Anna Moxham (AMX) - French *Mrs Cath Mullin (CMU) - Finance Officer/Receptionist *Mr Stuart Nuttall (SNU) - MFL - Resp for German (temp) *Miss Miread O´Hagan (MOH) - English *Mrs Elaine Opara (EOP) - Science *Mr Richard Orme (ROR) - Science *Mrs Korasiania Obywrinia (KOB) - Science *Mrs Karen Parry (KPA) - English *Miss Nina Parry (NPA) - Maths *Mr Patrick Pearson (PPE) - English *Mrs Mabel Peart (MPR) - Business Educ - Head of Business Studies/Resp. KS4 ICT/Bus *Mr Peter Phelan (PPH) - Science *Mr Gary Phillips (GPH) - Head of Network Management *Mr James Phillips (JPH) - English *Mr George Philpotts (GPH) - Maths - Careers Co-ordinator *Mrs Geraldine Plimley (GPL) - Science *Mrs Samantha Prescott (SPR) - Geography *Mrs Karen Pritchard (KPR) - Business Educ *Miss Bronagh Ramsden (BRM) - French *Mr Colin Randerson (CRA) - Bus/ Info.Tech - Asst. H/T. Achievement/ Progress *Miss Faye Randerson (FRA) - PE/Head of Special Needs Services *Miss Rebecca Reece (RRE) - French *Miss Tess Reagan (TRE) - Dance *Mr Peter Reilly (PRE) - ICT *Mrs Jaquie Richardson (JRI) - Drama - Head of Drama *Mrs Kelly Roberts (KRO) - MFL *Ms Bevanie Robinson (BRO) - Psychology/Science - Literacy Co-ordinator/ Head of Psychology *Mr Alan Rogers (ARO) - Science *Miss Hannah Roome (HRO) - Physics *Ms Rosmardiana Roslan (RRO) - Science - i/c Biology *Mr Gerard Rual (GRU) - French - Responsibility in MFL *Miss Lisa Ryan (LRY) - PE - Sports coordinator *Mr Oliver Sammons (OSA) - Music *Miss Chantelle Sandbach (CSA) - Dance *Mr Peter Sanderson (PSA) - PE - 2nd i/c PE *Mr Steven Schwab (SSC) - Geography - Head of Geography *Mrs Susan Schwab (SSW) - Geography *Mrs Lisa Shaw (LSH) - Teaching Assistant *Mr Gary Shepherd (GSH) - D & T *Mrs Sandra Shingler (SSH) - Teaching Assistant *Mr Graeme Sidwell (GSI) - PE - Dep Head of Stewart House - D of E Award Co-Ordinator *Mrs Alice Slater (ASL) - History *Mr Harry Smith - Head Boy *Miss Kate Starkey (KST) - English *Mrs Andrea Steeples (AST) - ICT *Mr John Storey (JST) - Art & Design *Mr Mark Summer (MSU) - Network Management Assistant *Mr Tim Swan (TSW) - Biology *Mrs Candyce Taylor (CTA) - Deputy head of Examinations *Mr Keith Taylor (KTA) - Head of Parenting Governing Body *Mrs Cheryl Thomas (CTH) - RE - Professional Mentor *Mrs HeatherThomas (HTH) - Art & Design *Mr Mark Thomas (MTH) - Science - Head of Overton House *Mrs Karen Thomson (KTH) - English - Head of Learning Support *Mr Andreas Tofi (ATO) - Music *Miss Lauren Tomkinson (LT) - English *Mrs Kerry Tomlinson (KTN) - Home Economics *Mrs Georgina Trowler (GTR) - Maths/Deputy Head of Maths *Miss Josephin Tyrrell (JTY) - Science - Head of Science *Mrs Judy Veats (JVE) - Politics *Miss Cathy Vining (CVI) - Sociology - Head of Sociology and Citizenship *Miss Ruth Walmsley (RWA) - Art & Design *Ms Emily Wallace (EWL) - English *Miss Emma Walsh (EWA) - PE *Miss Amanda Warder (AWA) - Environmental Science *Mrs Susan Westoby (SWE) - Science *Mr Andrew Weston (AWE) - MFL *Miss Fabia Weston (FWE) - Maths *Mr Cassian Wheeler (CWH) - RE *Mrs Elizabeth Whitehead (EWH) - Science - Dep Head Talbot/Primary Liasion officer *Miss Sandra Wilson (SWI) - Art Support *Mrs Dena Woodland (DWO) - Sixth Form Canteen Assistant *Mr David Woodwood (DWD) - Music Assistant *Mr Adrian Woodworth (AWD) - Science *Mrs Julie Wooley (JWO) - Teaching Assistant *Mrs Tina Woolmore (TWM) - English# *Mr Wentworth my G This just goes to show how dedicated people our to neston high school that this many teachers are part of our school. The teachers at neston high school are a great asset to the fact that neston high school is one of the best high school's in the country, and that we take pride in bieng a specialist school in science and the visual arts. All teachers and sixth form students are issued with a photo ID badge to identify them as part of the school. Visitors are issued with a visitor badge. Category:Science